


Willow and Worries

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, harry potter and the hellmouth, harry raised by not dursleys, willow is harrys cousin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow frowned as another owl hit the window, it seemed like she needed to put up some different wards to keep the pesky birds and letters out, again. </p>
<p>It had been weeks ago that the first owl had arrived, she was happy to see that Harry had more options available to him to learn about himself and his magic than she did. </p>
<p>The happiness soon turned to what she can only describe as disappointment as Harry wrote a short letter to the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she tried to get him to change his mind several times, after all he was, after all, missing out on an amazing opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willow and Worries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TIGGRAIN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TIGGRAIN/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hellmouth Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019591) by [ImpulsivelyBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue). 



\---

Willow frowned as another owl hit the window, it seemed like she needed to put up some different wards to keep the pesky birds and letters out, again. 

It had been weeks ago that the first owl had arrived, she was happy to see that Harry had more options available to him to learn about himself and his magic than she did. 

The happiness soon turned to what she can only describe as disappointment as Harry wrote a short letter to the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she tried to get him to change his mind several times, after all he was, after all, missing out on an amazing opportunity. 

When she eventually followed, surprisingly good, advice from Xander she realised why Harry didn't want to leave, the disappointment turned to understanding. When she sat down with her cousin and asked him why he didn't want to go to Hogwarts, a place his parents went to, a place where there would be teachers that can teach him so much better than her, he hugged her. 

Harry laughed in to her shoulder as she wrapped her arms securely around him, "My family is here." he told her, "Why would I want to leave my family? Not to mention from what Giles says those witches and wizards limit themselves, he says they can't even drag enough power together to summon a demon, how awful is that." He pulled away smiling as she laughed with him, "Think about it Willow," he waved a hand dramatically, adjusting his glasses with the other, "A place that doesn't know what wifi is." He looked at he in mock horror, "No internet! Nothing! How am I meant to survive!" 

Willow widened her eyes and looked at Harry as he sat next to her again, "No wifi? Those poor people!" She exclaimed playing along, enjoying their new game. 

Harry smiled, looking down at his feet. "The headmaster." he began before pausing. 

Willow frowned in concern, "The headmaster? What about the headmaster?" she asked. 

Harry frowned again before he continued, "He. He was the one that left me there." 

Willow winced, knowing where Harry was referring to. 

The Dursleys had jumped at the opportunity to leave Harry with her after she found their contact details tucked away in an old diary, and inviting them for a visit, eager to meet family she didn't know she had. Sometimes she wished she had never meet the Dursleys, but that would mean that she never meet Harry. And for Harry, Willow would tolerate a visit from the Dursleys if it meant he could stay with her, stay safe, or as safe as the Hellmouth was anyway. 

Willow nodded her head in understanding, anger bubbling inside her as she thought about the bumbling old man that hadn't even noticed a soul fragment that had latched on to Harry. Imagine! One of the apparently great wizards of all time missing something so obvious! Willow would like to she what his so called order thought about that! 

Harry glanced up at her with concern and Willow realised she had been drifting in to her thoughts, "It'll be okay Harry." she told him, smiling when he nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah." he agreed with a roll of his eyes, "Of course it'll be okay, and besides you could knock him on his ass with a flick of your finger." he told her with a giggle.

Willow giggled as well, standing up from the sofa, "I suppose." she agreed, before pulling him along to the kitchen and out of the back door, "Lets put up some owl wards or something."

\---


End file.
